The Girl with No Arms
The Girl with No Arms is the first episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 7/5/2019. Story In a park in Saffron City, a massive crowd has gathered with a news crew filming. Chase, a 12 year boy with a Pokéball hat and his Bulbasaur battle against a girl with chestnut brown hair and a Ho-oh. The girl wears a red orange jacket with a dark grey top with white spots, and black tights. Ho-oh lets out a terrifying caw, with the crowd in a panic. The girl laughs in a demeaning manner, while Chase is stoked. Chase: I can’t believe you have a Ho-oh! This is the best battle ever! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Lila: What an idiot! You’ve seen my Ho-oh and still want to battle? Chase: You know it! Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf! Lila: Punishment! Bulbasaur fires several spiraling leaves at Ho-oh, it soaring at Bulbasaur and dodging the Razor Leaf. Ho-oh glows black as it goes to ram Bulbasaur. Chase: Don’t back down Bulbasaur! Use Tackle! Bulbasaur nods in determination as it runs at Ho-oh. The two ram each other, the two knocking each other back. Ho-oh glows purple as it shifts to Zorua, it tumbling backwards. An audible groan of disappointment echoes from the crowd. Lila is sweating anxiously. Chase: (Disappointed) Aw! It’s not a Ho-oh? Lila: Uh, well, I… The crowd disperses, as the camera crew rolls out of the park. Lila returns Zorua and runs in shame, as Bulbasaur rubs up to Chase. Chase: I agree. That was a bit of a let down. I still wanted to finish the battle. Bulbasaur: Saur. A group of kids are laughing, Chase heading towards them. A teenage girl wearing a white blouse, a green skirt and a pair of heeled brown boots sits on a bench. At the collar of her blouse is a shining multi-colored brooch. She has golden blond hair tied low in the back, with her face and blue eyes still like a doll’s face. Several young boys are throwing rocks at her, while their Growlithe and Electrike bark at the girl. She doesn’t flinch as the stones fly by her head, but closes one eye as one hits her on the right side of her face. She raises her hand by a scratch on the right cheek. Young Boy 1: Freak! Young Boy 2: Even the Pokémon are scared of you! Growlithe and Electrike continue to bark hostilely, when Razor Leaf fly by their heads, trimming one of the boy’s hair. The boys turn as Chase and Bulbasaur charge them in a blind rage. Chase: You kids should be ashamed of yourselves! The boys and their Pokémon and take off screaming, as Chase stops and laughs. Chase: Haha! Oh that was hilarious! They’ll think twice before messing with anyone! Bulbasaur growls hostilely at the girl, her wiping her face at the point where the rock hit her. Chase bends down by Bulbasaur, trying to calm it with his hand on its head. Chase: Whoa, buddy! Easy! What’s the matter with you? Girl: It’s okay. Most Pokémon respond like that. Chase: Huh? Why would they respond to you like that? The girl raises her arms up, showing off her brown work gloves. She brings her hand to her mouth, gripping a glove with her teeth. She pulls the glove off, revealing a metal hand. Chase stares in awe as the girl rolls her sleeve up. It reveals a metal arm going all the way up to her elbow, it making a slight creaking noise as she straightens it again. Girl: I lost my arms in an accident a few years ago. Silph Co has been kind and produced these prosthetic arms for me. But, most Pokémon I’ve met have been able to sense something was wrong and are always like that towards me. The girl reaches out for Bulbasaur, it backing up and its growling more ferociously. Chase returns Bulbasaur as he goes to sit by the girl on the bench. Chase: Okay. I can sorta get that about the Pokémon. But why let those boys do that to you? Girl: People respond like that to what they don’t understand. (Looks at Chase) You don’t though. Chase: I don’t see the big deal about them. I mean, that is cool! Are you stronger than regular people? Girl: Stronger? Chase: Surely those Silph Co guys have tried to make it so Pokémon don’t respond like that. Girl: They have. No material they try has worked. Chase puts his hand to his chin, pondering. His face then lights up. Chase: Got it! Maybe it’s your smell! Girl: My, smell? Chase: Pokémon are highly in tuned to scent and sensation. You smell like a person, but you also smell like the metal on your arms! I’m on my way to Celadon City for a gym challenge. There’s supposedly a perfume shop there, the best in the world. Maybe they can make a perfume for you that makes Pokémon like you! Girl: Huh. They never thought of that. Chase: It’d be worth checking out. I’m off to the Pokémon Center. I’ll see ya later. Name’s Chase by the way. Girl: Violet. Violet Evergarden. Chase: It’s nice to meet you, Violet. Chase walks off, hands behind his head. Violet puts her glove back on and rolls her sleeve down. Violet: Perfume, huh? I’ll have to get permission. End Scene Violet walks with tall posture and her arms in front of her like a lady. She approaches the doors to Silph Co, the tallest building in the city. She stops in front of the automatic glass doors, which don’t open. Violet: Peculiar. Antoine is usually here regardless. Several people run by the door on the inside, Violet leaning on the door. She then looks to her hands. Violet uses her mouth to remove her gloves, as she jets her fingers into the crack of the door. She strains as she pulls them apart, them budging just enough for her to slip in. The door closes behind her. Violet runs after the other people, as she runs into a man with a grey lab shirt, green hair and goatee, and square glasses. Violet: Professor Sebastian. Sebastian: Ah, Violet! Perfect timing! Quickly, with me! Professor Sebastian grabs Violet by the shoulder and guides her along with them. Sebastian: We were beginning a fitting for a Pokémon recently obtaining an AKA. However, the Pokémon remains in a state of distortion and anxiety following the trauma. It’s been running around on the first floor, explaining why we locked the doors. Violet: What are your orders, professor? Sebastian: (Sighs) Always orders with you. I was hoping you could, possibly calm the Pokémon. The fact that the two of you share a similar diagnosis may create a sympathetic bond. Violet: You are aware that most Pokémon have an adverse reaction towards me. Sebastian: With some probable manipulation, I believe this will be different. The two enter a cafeteria, with several guards and scientists gathered. Sebastian: Clear out! Let Ms. Evergarden attempt. The guards and scientists clear a path, allowing Violet to walk towards the corner. An Eevee cowers there, missing the lower part of its front right paw. Its tail has the cream color in the shape of a heart. Violet bends down by Eevee, her using her ears to cover her eyes. Violet: Hello Eevee. I’m Violet. I’m a bit like you. Violet rolls her sleeve up, showing her right prosthetic arm to Eevee. Eevee’s ear rises slightly so she can get a look. Violet fidgets with the straps at the elbow, removing her prosthetic entirely. Violet lifts her upper arm, showing the residual end. Eevee comes up, intrigued. She stumbles as she walks over towards Violet, sniffing the residual end. Eevee glances anxiously over at Violet’s other arm, as Violet uses her mouth to pull the sleeve back. Violet: The same. It takes getting used to. But it allows me to be me again. It can help you too. Eevee cuddles into Violet’s lap, as Violet strokes her with her left hand. Later in the lab, Eevee has a prosthetic limb with a adjustable knee joint. Eevee lifts her leg up, causing the joint to bend. As she puts it down the joint extends, allowing Eevee to put her weight on it. She avoids applying much pressure on the prosthesis, simulating a limp as she walks. Sebastian: It may be a while before she is completely comfortable walking with it. Working with humans, I know that the feel of these are, not ideal. Violet: I thought you had years of experience in prosthetic making. Sebastian: For humans, correct. But Pokémon? This is a new field with limited research behind it. All my years of experience is why they brought me onto the project. And my few years with Silph Co has led to this being successful. Violet: Sir, I would like your permission to travel to Celadon City. Sebastian: Celadon City? Violet: Someone told me that perfume may mask the scent of the prosthetics that makes Pokémon dislike me. Sebastian: Hm. (Strokes goatee) A scent camouflage. I hadn’t considered that. I had been experimenting with altering the metals to eliminate scents, but perhaps an external source will be more beneficial. You think you’re ready to travel alone? Violet: I would like to take Eevee with me. Get her comfortable with herself again. Professor Sebastian scratches at his face, though nods. Sebastian: As soon as you’ve concluded your business, the two of you come back. Clear? Violet: I understand, sir. Violet goes over to Eevee, picking her up. Violet: I plan on going on a small journey. Will you join me? Eevee: Ee? (Smiles nervously) Eev. Violet: Thank you. Now. We may be able to catch up to him. At the Pokémon Center, Chase leaves the Pokémon Center stretching his arms up to the sky. Chase: Ah! What a day to travel! Chase walks for a moment before noticing Violet standing there. Eevee rests on Violet’s head. Chase: Violet! You found a Pokémon that likes you! Violet: Permission to join you as you head to Celadon City, Chase. Chase: (Grins goofy) Sure thing! One condition! (Draws Pokéball) We have to battle! Violet: Battle? But we’ve, not battled before. Eevee? Eevee lowers her ears as she looks at her right paw. Chase notices it for the first time. Chase: Cool foot! I bet you’re good on the battlefield! Eevee: Ee? Chase: Come on! One battle? That’s all I ask. Eevee looks torn, then nods in agreement. Violet lifts Eevee off her head and places her on the ground. Eevee wags her tail with enthusiasm. Chase: Alright! Go Bulbasaur! Chase throws his Pokéball, choosing Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur looks towards Violet, becoming hostile. Chase: Forget about that! Battle like an equal! Now go for Tackle! Violet: Tackle. Bulbasaur charges forward with Tackle, as does Eevee. Eevee loses her footing, veering to the side. Bulbasaur rams her left side, her tumbling back. Chase: Now hit them with Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur fires Razor Leaf, Eevee tripping as she tries to dodge. She is struck and knocked back by Razor Leaf. Violet: (Tone apathetic) Go for Tackle once more. Chase: Match it head on! Eevee struggles to stand, as she cautiously steps forward. Bulbasaur charges with Tackle, knocking Eevee down defeated. Violet bends down and picks Eevee up. Violet: That was a good effort, Eevee. Chase: Whoo! What a rush! What do you think, Bulbasaur? Bulbasaur: (Glaring at Violet) Saur. Violet: I lost. Does that mean I cannot travel with you? Chase: Huh? What are you talking about? I just said you had to battle me. I didn’t say you’d have to beat me. Of course you can come with me! Violet: I see. Violet places Eevee on the ground, as she does a curtsy. Violet: Thank you for your kindness. Chase: Of course! How about having Eevee walk with Bulbasaur? That’ll help it get used to its new leg. Violet: Understood. Eevee, is that good? Eevee: Ee. Chase: Awesome! Let’s go! Chase walks with his hands behind his head, with Violet walking with arms in front of her. Bulbasaur lags behind with Eevee, who walks unsteadily. Main Events * Violet Evergarden debuts. * Violet is revealed to have two prosthetic arms. * It's revealed that Pokémon react hostilely towards Violet due to sensing her prosthetics. * Violet obtains an Eevee, which obtains a prosthetic right front leg. ** Eevee is female, confirmed by gender differences. * The characters Chase, Lila and Professor Sebastian are introduced. * Violet embarks on a journey to Celadon City. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Chase * Lila * Professor Sebastian * Young Boys * News reporters * onlookers * scientists Pokémon * Eevee (Violet's, newly obtained) * Bulbasaur (Chase's) * Zorua (Lila's) ** Ho-Oh (Illusion disguise) * Growlithe (Young boy's) * Electrike (Young boy's) Trivia * This episode serves to introduce Violet and her main rival Chase. * Many aspects of Violet's character are introduced. She regularly appears emotionless and doesn't care about what others think or say about her. She considers ideas from others but in order to act upon any of them she requires permission or orders. * Chase's personality was inspired by Ash Ketchum by the anime. He loves to battle, accepts anyone for who they are and not being scared by their traits, and has innate yet unscientific understandings of how Pokémon feel. * Professor Sebastian is based off the Team Rocket scientist that appeared in the anime episodes Talkin' 'bout an Evolution and Rage of Innocence. ** He has no ties to Team Rocket in this series. * I had initially planned to start the episode at the bench scene, but decided that I needed a battle opener. To decide who Chase would battle, I asked my wife to name the first Pokémon she could think of. Her response was "Uh, uh, uh, Ho-Oh. I panicked." ** This response followed by the phrase "I panicked" comes from the series Steven Universe where Garnet freaks out with a bad response then explains the reason with that. ** Because of this, I felt like that having Ho-Oh in it made for the best possible opening. It simulated Ash battling Ho-Oh in the movie Pokémon: I Choose You. ** This also allowed me to introduce the rival Lila early into the series, who was always going to have a Zorua and use the Illusions for grandiose performances as such. * Not counting the Ho-Oh illusion, all Pokémon that appeared are quadruped, which means they have four legs. * Eevee is based off the Eevee starter from the game Pokémon: Let's Go Eevee! Her tail for gender differences comes directly from that game. ** Violet carrying Eevee on her head is based off the same game. * I decided on a prosthetic leg for Violet's first Pokémon after seeing a story about orthopedics building a prosthetic leg for a pomeranian and it instantly taking to it and moving around. This inspired me for Eevee as it could begin moving and traveling instantly with Violet. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Prosthesis arc